Ships of the Line (book)
Ships of the Line is a book collecting together images from the Ships of the Line calendars with text by Michael Okuda released as part of the Star Trek 40th Anniversary celebrations. Introduction (blurb) Summary Human Warp Flight The Creation of a Legend The Finest in the Fleet Of Gods and Men There Will Always Be an Enterprise Delta Voyager ''Semper Exploro'' References Starships and vehicles USS Altair | SS Botany Bay | HMS Bounty | Columbia (NX-02) | SS Conestoga | USS Constellation (NCC-1017) | USS Daedalus (NCC-129) | USS Defiant (NCC-1764) | USS Defiant (NX-74205) | Enterprise (NX-01) | ISS Enterprise (NX-01) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J) | USS Excalibur (NCC-1664) | USS Farragut (NCC-1647) | Fesarius | USS Hood (NCC-1703) | USS Leonov | USS Lexington (NCC-1709) | NCC-1000 | NX-Alpha | Phoenix | USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) | USS Prometheus (NX-59650) | USS Ranger (NCC-70915) | USS Reliant (NCC-1864) | USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) | V'Ger | USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Smallcraft Calypso | Columbus | Chaffee | Delta Flyer | Galileo | Galileo II | McAuliffe | NCC-1701/6 | Shuttlepod 1 Starship classes 22nd Century Klingon Bird-of-Prey | 22nd Century Romulan Bird-of-Prey | 23rd Century Romulan Bird-of-Prey | 22nd Century Tholian starship | Akira class | Ambassador class | Bonaventure class | Borg Cube | Borg Tactical Cube | B'rel class | Breen warship | Constellation class | Constitution class | D4 class | D7 class | Daedalus class | Danube class | D'deridex class | Defiant class | D'Kyr type | Doomsday machine | DY-100 class | Excelsior class | Fesarius class | Galaxy class | Intrepid class | Jem'Hadar attack ship | K't'inga class | Kumari type | K'vort class | Nebula class | NX class | Miranda class | Prometheus class | Raptor class | Sovereign class | Species 8472 battleship | Suliban cell ship | Surak class | T'Plana-Hath class | Vor'cha class | Xindi-Insectoid starship | Xindi-Reptilian starship | Xyrillian starship Smallcraft classes 22nd Century Shuttlepod | Apollo Lunar Module | Aeroshuttle | Argo jeep | Captain's yacht | Class F shuttlecraft | Danube class | F-104 | Inspection pod | Mark II-B pod | Type-6 shuttlecraft | Type-9 shuttlecraft | Type-10 shuttlecraft | Vulcan courier | Work bee Locations *Bajor system - Bajoran wormhole | Deep Space Nine | Terok Nor *Sol system - Earth | Glasgow University | Golden Gate Bridge | International Space Station | Luna | Mars | San Francisco Bay | San Francisco Orbital Yards | Smithsonian Air and Space Museum | Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards *Other - Amargosa system | Amargosa observatory | Antaria | Badlands | Bolarus Prime | Cygnus IV | Delta Quadrant | Delta Vega | Epsilon Draconis III | Fluidic space | Galorndon Core | Gamma Quadrant | Ki Baratan | K-type deep space station | L-370 | L-374 | Mutara Nebula | Narendra III | P'Jem | Romulan Neutral Zone | Romulus | Sector 001 | ShirKahr highlands | Sigma Draconis | Starbase 29 | Tau Ceti | Veridian III | Vintaak system | Vulcan | Weytahn Races and cultures Andorian | Antarian | Beings | Bolian | Borg | Breen | Cardassian | Founder | Human | Jem'Hadar | Klingon | Romulan | Species 8472 | Star-jelly | Suliban | Tholian States and organisations Andorian Imperial Guard | Borg Collective | Cardassian Central Command | Cardassian Union | Dominion | Earth Starfleet | First Federation | Imperial Council | Klingon Empire | Obsidian Order | Romulan Star Empire | Starfleet | Starfleet Intelligence | Suliban Cabal | Terran Empire | Tholian Assembly | United States Air Force | Vulcan High Command People Alec | Apollo | Jonathan Archer | Jonathan Archer (mirror) | David Bailey | Balok | Burg | Casado | Roger Chaffee | John Christopher | Richard Daystrom | Dax | Jadzia Dax | Matthew Decker | Ilia | Kargh | James T. Kirk | Gardner (mirror) | Rachel Garrett | Graham | Erika Hernandez | Kathryn Janeway | Kahless | Harry Kim | Geordi La Forge | Travis Mayweather | Tom Paris | Perez | Phlox | Jean-Luc Picard | Christopher Pike | Malcolm Reed | A.G. Robinson | Hoshi Sato | Montgomery Scott | Khan Noonien Singh | Benjamin Sisko | Tolian Soran | Henry Starling | Hikaru Sulu | Teska | B'Elanna Torres | Deanna Troi | Turell | Tuvok | Wilkie | Worf Other Ablative hull armor | Aluminium | Anti-Proton Beam | Battle of Maxia | Battle of Narendra III | Battle of Sector 001 | Battle of Sigma Draconis | Battle of Wolf 359 | Cardassian occupation | Class M | Cloaking device | Dominion War | Earth-Romulan War | Escape pod | EV suit | Five-year mission | hyperspanner | Letter to a Young Warrior | Level 12 shockwave | Mine | Multi-vector assault mode | Neutronium | Pahtks | Phaser | Praetor | Project Prometheus | Quantum string harmonics | Saucer separation | Shuttlebay | Spacedock | Spatial torpedo | Tiberian bat | Time of the Awakening | UFO | Warp | Zero-gee soccer Information *Issue 128 of the Star Trek Magazine included a pull out poster featuring the cover art of this book. Related Stories Scenes from the following episodes and movies appear in the book: *''Star Trek: Enterprise: First Flight | Minefield | The Andorian Incident | Cease Fire | In a Mirror, Darkly *Star Trek: The Original Series: The Corbomite Maneuver | Who Mourns for Adonais? | The Doomsday Machine | Tomorrow is Yesterday | The Ultimate Computer | Space Seed | Star Trek: The Motion Picture | Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan | Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home *Star Trek: The Animated Series: Beyond the Farthest Star *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Star Trek Generations | Encounter at Farpoint | The Battle | Yesterday's Enterprise | Star Trek: First Contact | Star Trek Nemesis *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Starship Down *Star Trek: Voyager'': Future's End | Scorpion | Timeless | Message in a Bottle | Endgame Images Image:Columbus.jpg|Shuttlecraft Columbus Image:Enterprise Pike spacedock.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in drydock Connections Ships of the Line Category:Reference Books